


Happiness

by Ultra



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Gen, Happy, Hope, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: 'Happiness is not a destination, it's a way of life.'





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for FFFC, Sept 2017, on Dreamwidth.

She was right. Somehow, she was always right. It made him glad she wasn't the type for 'I told you so,' because that might just make her unbearable to live with. Since Riggs had long ago realised that there was no way he could live without her, it was definitely good that she let these things slide.

"That's a thoughtful expression," said Maureen, stepping up onto the deck and handing him a bottle of beer. "Should I be worried?"

"Of course not," he told her, smiling wide. "Why would you worry about me?"

She rolled her eyes, shook her head, but returned his smile all the same. It was almost a running joke between them now. Any time she sounded the least bit like she was trying to Psych 101 him, he overdid the happy just to spite her.

It was a while now since she quit being his doctor and became his everything instead. They might seem an odd couple to some, but she was what he needed, and he was what she wanted. It worked out perfectly.

"I might not be worried, but somebody else will be if we don't get back in there soon," she said, looking back inside to where the Murtaugh family waited.

"Rog needs to calm the hell down," said Riggs, shaking his head. "The man stresses too much. Life's too short."

He knew Maureen said nothing in response to that because she didn't have an answer that would help. Instead she got closer, put her arm around his waist, leaned up to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"You were right, you know?" he said, looking down at her then, smiling as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"Right about what?"

Riggs knew what he meant to tell her, but one thing became two, and suddenly a hundred. All the things she told him in that office in the beginning, that life was worth living, that he would find a way, but mostly, that he could be happy again someday, somehow.

"Everything," he admitted at last, kissing her lips. "Absolutely everything."


End file.
